


Drinking Buddy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fun, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Drinking Buddy

“Why do I do this to myself?” Thought Severus, as the ruckus caused by the muggles around him only grew louder.

It was a cold winter night, in mid-December. He could be feeling cozy and comfortable as he worked in his chambers at Hogwarts, but instead he was there, in the middle of a muggle pub, having his eardrums pierced as they shrieked their horrible, horrible Christmas songs, getting more intoxicated as the minutes went by.

The reason he was there was drinking heavily in front of him. Finishing her seventh beer, Patricia Rakepick smiled happily, her cheeks rosier than ever.

“It’s incredible how resilient you are, Patricia.” Severus said, with a bit of scorn on his voice.

“Ha! You’re just too much of a light weight, buddy.” She said, as she asked for another round of beers for the both of them.

“You still didn’t explain to me why you dragged me here.”

“I just wanted a drinking buddy, that’s all. And why the long face, Sevy? We are in a pub, relax!” 

“Sevy? Really?” 

“Well, you don’t like that I call you Sev, and I really don’t feel like calling you Snivellus again, so…”

He flinched at the old nicknames, mostly because of the “Sev”. After so many years, he ended up forgetting that she was Lily’s friend too.

“I won’t protest since you’re clearly drunk already. But if you truly just wanted a ‘drinking buddy’, then why did we go to a muggle pub? The Three Broomsticks at least has a more…respectable crowd.”

“Hey, sometimes a girl needs a change of scenery. I even rented a room here in London for this.”

“Oh, did you really?”

“Yes I did. If I spent any more second at Hogwarts I think I would’ve exploded. I can’t understand how you can endure it, Sevy.”

“I’m serious about my work, Patricia.” Again with his snarky remarks, Snape takes a sip of his almost untouched drink. “If that’s all that you wanted then, I’ll take my leave now. Enjoy your drink, Patri-“

As he started to get up from his seat, Rakepick grabbed his arm with a little bit more strength than necessary. Instinctively feeling repulsed by her touch, he almost yanked her out of him.

“Severus, please. Just bear with me today.” Her eyes looked pleading. He only saw that only on her eyes once, many years ago.  
Averting his gaze, he sat once again, sighing deeply. “Very well then.”

They sat both in silent for a little while, Patricia gulping her own drinks down, with Severus firstly only taking sips, but gradually starting to accompany her as they indulged in drinks.

After getting wasted together, they both started to talk about old things, with Severus barely managing to hold on his usual condescending tone.

“Hey, remember that time that Sirius transfigured all of your clothes into dresses?”

“I do and I really would prefer to forget it.”

“Ah, come on! It was funny!”

“No, it wasn’t. Getting back on him and transfigurating him into a near perfect clone of Belatrix was funny, however.”

“Oh yeah! Poor Lestrange even went on a date with him. Dear Merlin, it makes you wonder how you five didn’t end up expelled.”

“You know Dumbledore, he rewards his students the more they break the rules.”

“True, the old geezer always finds a way.”

Snape felt that the alcohol finally started to get him, since se actually started to chuckle with the already somewhat intoxicated Rakepick.

“I actually miss them, believe it or not.” Said Rakepick.

“Well, I don’t.”

“This is kinda obvious, Sevy. It would be weird if you felt anything for them besides contempt.” She chuckled at that, a chuckle that seemed somewhat forced.

“Indeed.” He 

Suddenly, she gave him a more serious stare, the same one she gave him once she returned to Hogwarts.

“Snape, I really need to ask you something.”

“Go ahead, Rakepick.” Stiffened by the sudden cold attitude of hers, Snape shielded his mind instinctively. 

“About when you were working under You-Know-Who. You know, about the Potter case.”

“If you’re implying that it was I that managed to locate them, then you’re wrong. It was already proved years ago that Black was the mole for them.”

“I really can’t bring myself to believe that, Sevy.” She said, coming back to her warm tone.

“Why not? I assure you, I didn’t participate in any on that attack.” Shielding his mind more fiercely, he pushed back his memories of that fated night, when he told Voldemort about the prophecy. The guilty still consumed him.

“If you say so.” She said, gulping again at her beer, finishing it quickly.

\---------------------------------

A few hours later, Snape dragged a heavily drunk Rakepick outside, after the pub finally closed.

“Sevvyyyy, carryyy meee…” She said, stumbling towards him.

“Dear Merlin, you reek.” He said, but ultimately helping her get up. “Well, let’s take you back to the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Yaaaaaayy” She simply said, a dumb smile on her face.

“Get a hold of yourself, woman.” He thought to himself. Now he was stuck babysitting a drunkard.

As they walked around, Rakepick managed to walk by herself, with her running around pointing at the Christmas decorations to Snape.  
“Look Sevyyy! It’s a staaaaar!” With her speech getting even more slouchy, giggling nonstop, she almost looked like a giddy schoolgirl.

“I really can’t understand why you are so impressed, the Hogwarts decorations are way better than this.”

“But its Santa!” She happily strode towards the inflatable Santa Claus who as hanging besides a house.

Despite his better judgment, he continued to accompany her, as her childish tirade continued.

Later on, in the middle of a crowd, Snape ended up losing sight of her. In that moment, two muggles approached Rakepick.

Snape managed to locate her by the screams, however.

“YE LOT WANNA FOIT?” He heard, as he saw her taking a stance, the two muggles on the growd, clearly shocked.

“Patricia…” He said, pinching his nose.

“T-this chick is crazy!” One of the muggles said.

“COME’UN I’LL SLAP YER SHIT I SWEAR ON ME MUM!” One of the muggle’s took her swing, falling to the ground again. 

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll never try to pick up on girls in this part of town again!” 

“Alright, Patricia, enough.” Snape got between them, holding her on his back.

“ME MUM WAS A BANSHEE!”

“I’m sure she was. Obliviate.” Snape pointed his wand towards the two muggles, and quickly dragged her with him.

“A BANSHEE IN BLOODY-FUCKING SCOTLAND!”

“Yes, yes, lets go Patricia.”

“BLOODY MUM-BANSHEE!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Snape dropped Rakepick on her bed, after finally arriving at her room. He felt tired, so he sat beside her bed, as a drunk-but-happy Rakepick drifted faster and faster into her sleep.

“Heh, she really does look like a child.” He said, chuckling to himself.

Before he felt, he noticed two open letters that sat on the table near the door. Recognizing the writing, he couldn’t bring himself to not read it.

The first letter was from one of his most despicable (and somewhat decent) students: Anon Ymous.

“Dear Madam Rakepick,

Hey, it’s me, Anon! Sorry to send this to you when you’re probably resting, but I really had to send this to you.  
To cut it short: Remember when I said to you that I wanted to go to Egypt? Well, guess what: my parents actually gave me a trip there as Christmas gift! I’m at Cairo right now with them, and I really hope that this letter gets to you on time.  
Ah, I also invited Merula too. Since we both ended up becoming your pupils, sort of, I felt that it was fair to invite her, since she’s also an unofficial curse-breaker as well.

She seemed really happy when I told her, too, so it made me happy.

Anyway, I hope this arrives soon.

Happy birthday and Merry Christmas!

Anon.”

He blinked a little. So Anon and Merula where on a trip together? Interesting. 

He then picked the second letter, and unsurprisingly, it was from Merula.

“Dear Professor,

I really wanted to send this to you. First, Happy Birthday! I actually heard from Ismelda a little while ago that your birthday was on the 15th, so I sent this together with a few chocolate frogs for you (I really didn’t know what to give you, so sorry if you don’t like it!)  
Anyway, I can’t believe it. I’m in Cairo right now! Anon invited me for some reason, it seems like he’s finally seeing that I’m the greatest witch at Hogwarts, and as such I deserve to be in Cairo, searching for secrets way more than him!  
It’s been fun so far, and while I was exploring I used many of the techniques that you taught to me. It made me really happy!

I can’t wait to tell you all about it once I get back home.

So yeah, thank you for everything, Professor.

Happy birthday again!  
And Merry Christmas!

Merula.”

“The 15th?” He then noticed a small calendar, with the 15th circled around. It was today (or yesterday, since it was well over midnight). Apparently he, unknowingly, spent Rakepicks birthday together with her.

The thought amused him. He conjured a little birthday present and left it beside her bed, and finally took his leave.

\----------------------------------

“Ugh, my head…” Was all that Patricia could muster, as she rose from her sleep.

As the sun shone, she noticed what Snape apparently left for her: A small bouquet.

“So, he noticed it was my birthday, huh.” She picked the flowers, enjoying their scent.

“Lilies. Really, Sevy?” She gave a sad chuckle to herself. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed like Severus would never forget his old love.


End file.
